Arceus vs Mother Eater (Digimon Cyber Sleuth)
Arceus vs Mother Eater is a what-if? This Death Battle features Arceus from Pokemon and Mother Eater from Digimon Cyber Sleuth Description ''Creator vs Destroyer!! Arceus vs Mother Eater!! If this two high-dimensional beings met, it is not about how one of them will win, but how many universes and lives will survive!! 'I'nterlude Wiz: Creator. Destroyer. Everyone wonders how powerful these two will be. Boomstick: Some had even say destruction! Wiz: Like maybe, Arceus, The Alpha Pokemon, The Original One. Boomstick:And Mother Eater, the gigantic, humanoid, winged version of the Eaters. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Arceus Boomstick: Well, we can talk about just how powerful this Pokemon can be! Wiz: In the Pokemon Universe, it is said that before there was anything, there was the Original One. The "Original One" they're referring to is the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. You see, there was once an egg that came out of nowhere. From this egg hatched Arceus. He breathed alone before the universe came, as stated by the engravings on one of the Elemental Plates. We'll get to those later. Boomstick: So an egg just showed up randomly and hatched into a god? Please explain!!! Wiz: It's the problem that most mythologies have. People often have trouble explaining what happened before a certain mythology's "creator" came along. Boomstick: Anyway, Arceus supposedly created the universe using his 1000 arms--wait, what the hell?! Wiz, I don't even see any arms!! Wiz: Nobody exactly knows why the hell is that. Arceus used his invisible hands to create the Pokemon Universe. He then' created Dialga and Palkia''' to watch over time and space respectively. In addition to Dialga and Palkia, he also created the Lake Trio. This group contains Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, the embodiments of emotion, willpower, and knowledge. This shows that he has manipulation over time, space, emotions, will, and knowledge. Boomstick: If you add up his base stats, he actually has the highest base stat total of any Pokemon. Well, excluding Megas. Those guys really contain a punch! Wiz: Yeah. All of Arceus's stats, HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed are all 120. Adding these up, we get a nice rounded stat total of 720. Boomstick: This guy really have a lot of F***ing moves. He can use Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, Thunder, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Psychic, Swords Dance, Nasty Plot, and many, many more. Wiz: However, his most powerful attack is undoubtedly Judgment. Boomstick: Oh boy... Judgment is good! Being Arceus's signature attack, he's the only one that can learn it. Using this attack sends out a ball of energy into the sky, which then explodes and sends out tons of other energy balls! HAHAHAHA!!! Wiz: You see, Judgment is usually used in conjunction with Arceus's signature ability: Multitype! Boomstick: Damn, that is the most unique ability in the Pokemon universe!!! Eh, Wiz? Wiz: it changes Arceus's type depending on what Plate he's holding. Plates are special items that boost the power of certain types of moves. Although this effect can be used by every Pokemon, when held by Arceus, it activates his ability. Boomstick: There are 17 Plates in total, one for each type excluding Normal. Wiz: There's the Insect Plate for Bug, the Dread Plate for Dark, the Draco Plate for Dragon. The Zap Plate for Electric, the Pixie Plate for Fairy, the Fist Plate for Fighting, the Flame Plate for Fire, and the Sky Plate for Flying. Boomstick: There's also the Spooky (Seriously?) Plate for Ghost, the Meadow Plate for Grass, the Earth Plate for Ground, the Icicle Plate for Ice, the Toxic Plate for Poison, the Mind Plate for Psychic, the Stone Plate for Rock, the Iron Plate for Steel, and the Splash Plate for Water. Wiz: His attack potency is crazy. He controls all universes in the Pokémon series, of which there are an unknown amount of diverging timelines and pocket realms. Boomstick: His speed is infinite via power-scaling too! WTF? Wiz: His durability is multi-universe level or even multiverse level, possibly even higher. His ability to negate attacks using its plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat. Boomstick: Yeah, and all of you might think " Wow, this dude must have some kind of crazy weaknesses" Wiz: Yeah... But no, he is strong, durable, wise and powerful. The only way to beat him is overpower him. He'll put up a fight worthy of the gods, because he is one. Pokedex: According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokemon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. Mother Eater Boomstick: Geez, I hardly even know this dude. Wiz: Mother Eater is a digital lifeform. It is the main unit of the Eaters. Boomstick: So, is it powerful like it sounds? When is its first appearance anyway? Wiz: Its origin is from Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. It is controlled by a human, Akemi Seudou and it serves as a final boss. Boomstick: What?! A human controlled a powerful being? Wiz: Yeah, Akemi Seudou takes the oppurtunity to merge Mother Eater and King Drasil in order to achieve godhood. Boomstick: Wow, this dude has such strong abilities. Like this attack World Restart or something? Wiz: Yes, World Restart is surely a devastating attack, it allows Mother Eater to destroys and recreates the world around 5 seconds. Boomstick: World Restart? WTF? Wiz: This being has a lot of other abilities too, such as Vanquish Drive, Meteor Fall III, Gaia Element III, Destroy Cannon III, Earthquake III and many, many others. Boomstick: What the hell? Its Spirit Crash absorbs the foes energy?! Wow, this must give it one hell of advantage! Wiz: Its Gale Storm III, unleashes a powerful tornado to attack multuple foes. One of its attacks, Destruction, a darkness element attack that could instantly kill the opponent. Boomstick: Hmmph... That's all the script has for this guy. That was a pretty short analysis, eh Wiz? Wiz: Boomstick, that's not its only feat it has. Boomstick: What?! What are its feats? Wiz: This being controls the Eater race and has corrupted Yggdrasil. Boomstick: Yggdrasil? How does that name even pronounced? Wiz: It is pronounced as "yig" drasil. He is literally the god of the Digital World. Boomstick: Woah, he corrupted a god?! What the Fuck? Wiz: You can call him a "he". In the story, he has taken over the role of Yggdrasil and controls the Royal Knights. Boomstick: Royal Knights? Those powerful busters? Wiz: Yes, and that means Mother Eater has the power to control Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Omnimon and a few more others. Boomstick: Wow, this dude sure will put up a fight worthy for gods!! He also have the power that could affect "all worlds", which means an infinite number of universes!! Wiz: Yeah, Seudou mentioned that''' the Universe has higher dimensions''' that we couldn't begin to imagine, but whether or not Mother Eater can affect the higher worlds still remained unknown. Boomstick: This guy has a lot of abilities that make him as''' op as hell. Such as''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics Flight ''' '''Data Manipulation Fire Manipulation Plant Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Regeneration Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Wind Manipulation One-hit kill via Destruction and Stat Reduction with Break Fields Mind Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Creation and Stat Increase with Charge Fields Shall I even continue? Wiz: That's enough, Boomstick. His speed is infinite and his striking strength is Multiversal+. Boomstick: All of u guys must think this dude must has some sort of weaknesses. Wiz: But no, there is none notable weaknesses for Mother Eater. Similar to Arceus, the only way to beat him is overpower him. Boomstick: He is also a supergenius. He have gain the knowledge of Yggdrasil! Mother Eater roars Mother Eater's information has a very limited range. Research him is like a walking through hell.... 'Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: '''It's time for a Death Battle!!! 'FIGHT' In a random dimension Mother Eater has corrupted Yggdrasil. The dimension is about to crumble and all the lives in it will all die. The Royal Knights has failed to make a rebellion for defeating Mother Eater and were all paid for that mistake. All of them were now Mother Eater's faithful knights and companions. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! All the dimensions will fall into the hands of the Eaters. All lives shall be feeling despair!!! 'Mother Eater roars. '"World Restart!!!!!" The world was destroyed and then recreated. But the world is only suitable for the Eaters and their servants now. Other lifeforms are powerless in this new world. "Shall we continue to play, or stop?" Alphamon asked Mother Eater with his most powerful weapon, Ouryuken equipped. "No, I really like this." The darkened Gallantmon said. "Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until all the dimensions are taken." Mother Eater said. "What about the one with a god and three other godlike beings?" Examon asked. "Summon Omnimon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and UlforceVeedramon to me, I will have a word with them, they will take the three beings. "What of the god?" Magnamon questioned, with his Gold Digizoid on him. "I will break him!!!" ' Mother Eater replied with a shout full of rage. ''The Pokemon World Arceus is meditating. Suddenly, he sensed a change, somewhere in the dimensions, a being is corrupting all of them, rule over them, and it is coming to this world! When he realised what it is, he was terrified. This being might be powerful enough tonwipe the entire existence of the Pokemon Multiverse. However, he sensed another three beings coming towards their world in a very high speed. "Oh no! The beings were coming towards.... '''Sinnoh." '''Arceus immediatly summoned The Creation Trio to intercept those three beings. He knows he needs to gather full strength, perhaps to summon an entire army of pokemons for this powerful being..... Sinnoh It was a rather normal day in the pokemon world. The pokemons were playing, the trainers were adventuring. Ash Ketchum was passing through Sinnoh. Suddenly an enormous rip open in the sky, the people looked up to the sky, expecting to see the Creation Trio, maybe even the Original One, if they were lucky. Instead, three gigantic creatures in the form of humans or knights fly down towards the surface, and landed perfectly. Omnimon listened to what the people were saying. '''"Woah, new pokemons!" "They looked immensely powerful!" "They looked like knights!" "They looked so cool and attractive!" 'A few female trainers leaped happily. The trainers send forth their pokemons, some send out a Blaziken, one send out a Charizard, and after a while, there were more than 10 pokemons ready for the fight. "'Hyper Beam!" "Blast Burn" "Draco Meteor!" "Flame Thrower!" Suddenly UlforceVeedramon became bored and he fired a ray from his "V" shaped chest to the trainers, the area blew up and what had left was a large crater. The trainers from a distant range shouted in horror, so was Ash. Instead of running, he ran towards one of the beings that was flying towards them. Thought he could defeat the being, he foolishly took out his Greninja to intercept the being. "Aerial Ace!" ''' Greninja's limbs glow bright blue as he goes to attack the opponent in close combat, slashing him with a x-shaped energy blast. Omnimon didn't even feel a single scratch. He took out his Transcendent Sword and impales Greninja. The poor pokemon's body came apart and dropped to the ground. '''NO!!! Ash cried. Omnimon then uses one of his primary attacks, Supreme Cannon and a large explosion occured. Ash was now on the ground. Dead or unconscious, with that amount of blood, but the others ran as fast as they can. The trainers barely had time to see Imperialdramon Paladin Mode slaughter Mega Lucario and beheaded a Mega Blastoise X before UlforceVeedramon fired The Ray of Victory towards them. The beautiful landscapes were now all filled with large craters. In a split second, another rip opened. Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. Their eyes were filled with horror and suprise. "Hello, Trio. Guess you receive our master's message." Imperialdramon said and throw the head he just chopped off from another Mega Charizard Y. Pallet Town- Mewtwo vs Gallantmon Arceus has called Mewtwo for aid at Pallet Town. There is another signal Arceus sensed at there. Mega Rayquaza was there too. Suddenly, a random rip opened and the darkened Gallantmon appeared, fired his attack Final Elysion '''towards Mega Rayquaza. It hit Mega Rayquaza right on the back, and the serpentine dragon suddenly went limp, fall to the ground and moaning in pain. Mewtwo saw the incident, he immediately teleports behind him, but Gallantmon was not tricked, and he fired another of his attack '''Royal Saber towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo barely has time to teleport before Gallantmon fired several blasts of energy from his sword and hits Mewtwo. Mewtwo hits the surface and yelled in pain. "If you are considered "strong" in this dimension, then your dimension is hopeless." Gallantmon laughed wickedly, not the usual laugh Gallantmon used to have. Suddenly the cloud went very dark, just a bit lighter than night. Gallantmon turned and saw Mega Rayquaza using Delta Stream to change the weather, from a sunny day into a very cloudy day, it looked like a huge storm was coming. Then, Rayquaza used Dragon Ascend and its body becomes outlined in a green aura, and it dived towards Gallantmon with great speed. Gallantmon managed to dodge it, but the second one came towards Gallantmon like a fireball, and it hit him. Gallantmon staggered, but it didn't weakened his power. "You have quite a punch there, but it still won't help you to weaken me, or even defeat me." Gallantmon said. " You are right, I can't weakened you, I was just a bait, you have fall into a trap." Rayquaza said to himself in its mind. Gallantmon turned and see a few more companies, several more Mewtwos and Mew. They fired a wave of attacks after another, and a Shadow Mega Mewtwo X appears from nowhere, fired a blast towards Gallantmon and hit him. Gallantmkn staggered again, he fired Royal Saber '''again and hit the Mega Mewtwo X and the normal Mewtwo. They clashed into a few buildings. They saw people ran, crying for help. Mew and the otgers Mewtwos immediately used their Psychic''' attack on Gallantmon, trying to rip him apart. However, Mew and the Mewtwos didn't acknowledge the fact that the high-tier digimon is completely immune to psychic attacks. But Gallantmon pretended to be controlled, eyes bulged, holding his throat. When he saw Mew and the others were focusing, he saw his chance. He charged his attack Final Elysion again and hit them by suprise. It hit Mew and Mew dropped to the ground, eyes bulged, dead. The others were shocked, but when they turned again, it was not Gallantmon anymore. His armor were burnished red, made of unknown metal. Gallantmon Crimson Mode. "I'm suprised that you can make me to use this mode. However, once I'm in this mode, no one can beat me!!!" Gallantmon said. The Mewtwos fired blasts towards Gallantmon. Gallantmon simply dodged thae attack and fired Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles